Devices for monitoring the positions and movements of a brake pedal are generally known.
DE 10 2008 020 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses by way of an example a master cylinder arrangement having a piston, in which arrangement the piston is permanently coupled to a position sensing rod in order for the two parts to move in conjunction with one another. The rod is guided in a displaceable manner in a guide shaft in the cylinder housing, which guide shaft extends parallel to a first cylinder bore and comprises a position sensing member for sensing the position of said rod by means of a position measuring sensor.
Furthermore, a brake power assist unit having a tensioning bolt and an integrated device for switching a brake light is disclosed in DE 103 23 655 A1, which is incorporated by reference, which device comprises a sensor or switch that is fixed relative to the brake power assist unit, which sensor or switch derives a switching signal in response to a displacement of the membrane disk relative to the tensioning bolt. A further embodiment of DE 103 23 655 A1 describes a sensor that is fixed in a sealed manner in a receiving device, wherein the receiving device comprises an electronic module and a mechanical module. The mechanical module receives a telescopic sensing device for the membrane disk.
The known devices are regarded as disadvantageous with regards to the assembly process and the number of components.